Liquid personal care products are available in a wide variety of containers, including bottles, jars, tubes, and cans. One exemplary container is an aerosol container, such as bag-in-can or bag-on-valve type container. For bag-on-valve containers, as one example, a flexible bag may be attached to an aerosol valve. Exemplary containers include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,810,675, 6,923,342, 6,874,544, 6,789,702, 6,622,943, 6,415,800, 6,405,898, 6,250,505, 5,385,303, 4,402,427, 4,122,978, 3,613,960 and U.S. application Ser. Nos. 11/405,320, 11/405,288, 11/405,046 and 11/405,295.
The flexible bag may be filled with a product that is to be dispensed by the consumer. The container may be filled with a pressurized fluid between the flexible bag and inside wall of the container. When the aerosol valve is actuated, the pressurized fluid forces the product from the bag and through the aerosol valve. Due to this pressurized arrangement, the filling and sealing of the containers can be difficult to achieve without specialized equipment.